The present invention relates to compounds which inhibit tyrosine kinase enzymes, compositions which contain tyrosine kinase inhibiting compounds and methods of using tyrosine kinase inhibitors to treat tyrosine kinase-dependent diseases/conditions such as neoangiogenesis, cancer, tumor growth, atherosclerosis, age related macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathy or inflammatory diseases, in mammals.
Tyrosine kinases are a class of enzymes that catalyze the transfer of the terminal phosphate of adenosine triphosphate to tyrosine residues in protein substrates. Tyrosine kinases are believed, by way of substrate phosphorylation, to play critical roles in signal transduction for a number of cell functions. Though the exact mechanisms of signal transduction is still unclear, tyrosine kinases have been shown to be important contributing factors in cell proliferation, carcinogenesis and cell differentiation.
Solid tumors which are treated by the present invention are cancers such as cancers of the brain, genitourinary tract, lymphatic system, stomach, larynx and lung. These include histiocytic lymphoma, lung adenocarcinoma and small cell lung cancers. Additional examples include cancers in which overexpression or activation of Raf-activating oncogenes (e.g., K-ras, erb-B) is observed. More particularly, such cancers include pancreatic and breast carcinoma.
Accordingly, inhibitors of these tyrosine kinases are useful for the prevention and treatment of proliferative diseases dependent on these enzymes.
For example, a method of treatment described herein relates to neoangiogenesis. Neoangiogenesis occurs in conjunction with tumor growth and in certain diseases of the eye. It is characterized by excessive activity of vascular endothelial growth factor.
Vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) binds the high affinity membrane-spanning tyrosine kinase receptors KDR and Flt-1. Cell culture and gene knockout experiments indicate that each receptor contributes to different aspects of angiogenesis. KDR mediates the mitogenic function of VEGF whereas Flt-1 appears to modulate non-mitogenic functions such as those associated with cellular adhesion. Inhibiting KDR thus modulates the level of mitogenic VEGF activity.
Vascular growth in the retina leads to visual degeneration culminating in blindness. VEGF accounts for most of the angiogenic activity produced in or near the retina in diabetic retinopathy. Ocular VEGF mRNA and protein are elevated by conditions such as retinal vein occlusion in primates and decreased pO.sub.2 levels in mice that lead to neovascularization. Intraocular injections of anti-VEGF monoclonal antibodies or VEGF receptor immunofusions inhibit ocular neovascularization in both primate and rodent models. Regardless of the cause of induction of VEGF in human diabetic retinopathy, inhibition of ocular VEGF is useful in treating the disease.
Expression of VEGF is also significantly increased in hypoxic regions of animal and human tumors adjacent to areas of necrosis. VEGF is also upregulated by the expression of the oncogenes ras, raf, src and mutant p53 (all of which are relevant to targeting cancer). Monoclonal anti-VEGF antibodies inhibit the growth of human tumors in nude mice. Although these same tumor cells continue to express VEGF in culture, the antibodies do not diminish their mitotic rate. Thus tumor-derived VEGF does not function as an autocrine mitogenic factor. Therefore, VEGF contributes to tumor growth in vivo by promoting angiogenesis through its paracrine vascular endothelial cell chemotactic and mitogenic activities. These monoclonal antibodies also inhibit the growth of typically less well vascularized human colon cancers in athymic mice and decrease the number of tumors arising from inoculated cells. Viral expression of a VEGF-binding construct of Flk-1, Flt-1, the mouse KDR receptor homologue, truncated to eliminate the cytoplasmic tyrosine kinase domains but retaining a membrane anchor, virtually abolishes the growth of a transplantable glioblastoma in mice presumably by the dominant negative mechanism of heterodimer formation with membrane spanning endothelial cell VEGF receptors. Embryonic stem cells, which normally grow as solid tumors in nude mice, do not produce detectable tumors if both VEGF alleles are knocked out. Taken together, these data indicate the role of VEGF in the growth of solid tumors. Inhibition of KDR or Flt-1 is implicated in pathological neoangiogenesis, and these receptors are useful in the treatment of diseases in which neoangiogenesis is part of the overall pathology, e.g., inflammation, diabetic retinal vascularization, as well as various forms of cancer. The compounds of the instant invention represent novel structures for the inhibition of KDR kinase.